


In the Night

by theunknownaura30



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Depression, Elton needs some downtime, Emptiness, Gen, John is a jerk, M/M, Neglect, Nighttime, Sad, Unwinding, movie theater, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: When John isn't in the mood for movie night, Elton can always improvise.





	In the Night

"John, I just need a moment-" "I'm busy, darling," he told Elton, flipping the page of his magazine. "Can't you give me a much needed breather?" "But.. I.. I thought we could go see a movie.." Elton muttered miserably. The tickets for _La Momenta_ drooped slightly in his hands, and John flipped another page, not looking up. "Mm, yes, splendid. You go do that, dear." Elton said nothing, then nodded his head and left the room.

On the way out, John called, "Oh, and don't forget, we need some more of that beautiful licorice brandy from the store. Don't forget it, sweetheart." Sadness distilled to a slight rage, for the last thing Elton felt like doing was picking up some drink from the store. He had no desire to even see the movie anymore. Or perhaps, maybe he did; it was better than dealing with any of this right now. Yes, he would go do that. "Be back around 10," Elton said, and the door swung shut behind him.

* * *

As Elton walked into the movie theater, he noted the dimness, the low crowd, the bright lights above the concessions stand. He walked up to it. "Hi, I'd like some popcorn and a bag of Reese's, please." "All alone tonight?" The man at the stand said, preparing the popcorn. "It seems like that kind of day, I guess." His tone was sympathetic and Elton nodded, drawing out a string at the hem of his coat. "I suppose. Didn't really feel like talking to anyone," he admitted, and reached out for the bucket of popcorn. The man nodded his understanding and gave Elton the Reese's. "I get that. It can be hard, sometimes." Elton nodded and smiled at him. "True." "Enjoy the show, then." The standman said, and turned back around to prepare others' orders. Touched, Elton stode his way leisurely to the movie venue.

He sat in the plush seat and immediately relaxed into the darkness, the comfortable and acknowledging way it hid himself from everyone. The big screen illuminated the room, demanding that each moviegoer's attention gravitate there alone. As a classic Mexican song began to play, Elton grinned slightly at the dancing skeletons and lost himself in the plotline. After 2 blissful hours, the moment had come for him to leave. He crumpled up his wrapper and threw it in the bucket, the theater accentuating the sound of his feet as they ruffled against the soft carpet. Nobody was here.

That was kind of reassuring. 

_What if I just drive around tonight? Will he really notice if I'm back by 10?_ He checked his wristwatch and noted that it was 9:05. _Gives me enough time. I wish I could stay.. all night._ Without further hesitation, he walked to his car and revved up the engine, rumbling down the street and gazing out wistfully. The lights stood still in the pitch black, even as he whirred by. Still and silent. Slow and quiet. He turned on the radio to a heartaching, pleading song on low volume. It was him, but not him. This was the only place where he could reflect such a feeling. He opened the windows, and the cool air whipped relentlessly against his face.

3 hours of freedom from the world, but he would accept that for now. Because at this moment, he was truly Elton John, as crazy as that seemed. As wind whistled around him, he let the noise fill his mind until it was the only thing left. He tried to forget about the weight that lay in his chest, breathing in, out, in, out. He tried to forget about record labels, enduring emptiness, and licorice brandy. He tried to forget about everything that filled up his day. For the night was when he thrived, and he couldn't imagine it any other way.


End file.
